russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DWCP-DTV
DWCP-DTV, (digital UHF and virtual channel 21) is a television station owned by Southern Broadcasting Network, a subsidiary of Solar Entertainment Corporation, and is currently the flagship station of Philippine television network, ETC. Its studios are located at the Third Floor Worldwide Corporate Center, Shaw Boulevard corner EDSA, Mandaluyong City, National Capital Region (Region V), with transmitter facilities located at the Solar Entertainment Complex, along Nuestra Señora de la Paz Subdivision, Barangay Sta. Cruz, Antipolo City, Rizal. SBN-21 became the first local UHF TV station in Metro Manila that broadcast in May 1992 and formerly known as World TV 21. It operates 24 hours daily. Currently, the station's analog signal is off air. History Southern Broadcasting Network of Davao launched SBN Channel 21, the first local UHF TV station in Metro Manila since 1992. It was then known as World TV 21 by Kampana Television Corporation, which provided programming content from ABC, CNN and ESPN on this channel then. The idea is to bring back programming similar to the forcibly shut-down FEN Channel 17 of the former Clark US Air Base a year earlier due to the eruption of Mt. Pinatubo. Beginning on January 1, 2008, Solar Entertainment began to lease airtime on SBN, choosing to broadcast programming from its entertainment channel ETC.2 This partnership ended in March 2, 2011, as Solar transferred ETC to RPN. As a result, SBN renewed partnership with Solar Entertainment to create the news network Talk TV. On October 30, 2012, the channel was renamed as the Solar News Channel. On December 1, 2013, SNC's programming was moved to RPN for wider national coverage, with ETC returned to SBN a day before. In 2015, SBN ceased using its old analog transmitter tower at Strata 2000 building in Pasig City (which was obvious to consider even after Solar's purchase of SBN due to the old Sign-on and Sign-off sequences) and began using Solar's newly constructed tower located in Antipolo for a clearer and better signal reception in both the analog and digital signals. As of September 12, 2019, SBN closed down its analog signal. Coverage areas *''National Capital Region'' *''Nueva Ecija'' *''Tarlac'' *''Olongapo'' *''Zambales'' *''Bataan'' *''Bulacan'' *''Pampanga'' *''Rizal'' *''Cavite'' *''Tagaytay'' *''Laguna'' *''Batangas'' Digital television Main article: Easy TV (Philippines) SBN launches its digital television broadcast in 2015. Solar Entertainment supplies its DTV channels through the new platform. For unknown reasons, the transmitter's encryption system was activated throughout its run, making two of the station's subchannels receivable only on set-top boxes with this capability. The technical issue was fixed by September 25, 2017. Digital channels DWCP-TV operates on UHF Channel 21 (515.143 MHz) and UHF Channel 22 (521.143 MHz). In addition, Solar operates its secondary channel on UHF Channel 30 (569.143 MHz). See also *''Southern Broadcasting Network'' References #''^ TV Stations in the Philippines'' #''^ "ETC Available on SBN 21". Archived from the original on 2012-02-09. Retrieved 2012-11-03.'' Category:Southern Broadcasting Network Category:ETC (Philippine TV channel) stations Category:Television stations in National Capital Region Category:Television channels and stations established in 1992 Category:Digital television stations in the Philippines